


开放性友谊

by Taubenton



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alpha!Colloredo, Alpha!Schikaneder, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Threesome, M/M, Omega!Mozart, Opera Quotation, Wolfgang is A Mess
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “席卡内德先生，在莫扎特大师的圣地中可不存在罪孽，予他一只友谊之手，就能带他一道走向终了的乐园，世人互相爱护，敌人互相宽恕——我讲的对吗，莫扎特？”
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Emanuel Schikaneder
Kudos: 3





	开放性友谊

~*~

_看那圆柱顶梁悉数呈示，机敏、勤恪与美感仍于此汇集一地！_

熟悉的气味从门里丝丝缝缝地钻了出来，如若寻常人不去细究并不能发觉有什么异状，但作为莫扎特前任拥有者的科洛雷多不肖一瞬的工夫就能嗅到其中的违和，简而言之既是陌生雄性的味道，正与那股相当澎湃的信息素搅和一道儿，犹如绝世爱侣一般揉裹冲撞着。

他来维也纳不过是想借机慰问一番那位二度初露头角的音乐家，好好见识这花天酒地的庸人会在发情期又造作出什么轰动事件，现如今看来莫扎特倒是选了条安稳的路子，寻了个情人在小屋里磨蹭磨蹭捱过就行，只是这先生的动静与他也太过相似了，叫科洛雷多不得不冒出点盘根究底的念头，或许还有隐隐的喜不自胜。

在更早些的时候随从们已被遣退，致使眼下天人交战的时刻无人建言献策，堂堂主教大人耳闻愈发放纵的亲热声响，半曲起指骨敲了敲阻隔效果不佳的房门，骤停的嬉闹彰显着这一举动的威慑力，同时莫名其妙地满足了他不甚盎溢的虚荣。

“咳、您自己进来吧，钥匙就在门框上！”莫扎特有些恼火的声音从里头溜了出来。

感谢您百忙之中的慷慨告知。科洛雷多在心中冷笑一声，毫不忐忑地摸过钥匙打开木门，为即将面见的场景做出数十预设——好哇，果不出所料，莫扎特正和城中绯闻常客席卡内德先生滚在一张小矮床上，尚未褪去的激情映在他们泛红的脸颊上，因被捻了兴头而不悦的乐师还存着力气狠瞪这位自认正义的闯入者，不管不顾澈亮的水光透在他的底裤和大腿上。

于是屋里的气味更刺激得咄咄逼人，甚至闷重得让科洛雷多发懵了一阵，而莫扎特十分像话地吞咽了次口水，在期待什么似的。氛围虽不至于到互相排挤的程度，仅有一方熟知的融合反倒让情欲添上了几分暗涌的竞争意味，陌生的部分由他与席卡内德的本能共同承担，好在意识层面这位笑眯眯先生更偏向事不关己地等着大戏开幕，几近重合的面容上雕着轻浮的神采，尽情流露骚臭的市井本色。

“亲王阁下，考虑到你我之间已无任何瓜葛了，我干枯的脑仁可拟不出您大驾光临的缘由——难不成您还惦念着我的屁股么？”莫扎特随手理了下睡袍，调整成侧躺在席卡内德身上的姿势，并起腿蹭了蹭膝盖，另一人像收到指令似的将手塞进股间摩挲，使得他快乐地低叫扭动起来，润红的嘴唇贴上绢白领花下赤裸的皮肤，并故意啜出响亮的啧啧声。

科洛雷多得承认，尽管莫扎特的姿色在群类中只配被划分在平庸的档次，此外在身形方面亦扁平得差强人意，但不可否认特殊的热潮阶段可感地掘去了一众瑕疵，让这劣品也拥有了在音乐以外能俘获心弦的能力，仿佛一杯掺着冰酒和香辛料的蜜茶，怪异如斯又引人品评。

“大人，您是不敢回答吗？”半吊着的眼睑下透出往往童趣的双目，在含泪的氤氲中外渗出不屑与妖冶，莫扎特一面推拒他的接近，一面邀请他加入争夺的游戏，“您千里迢迢来到这儿，是专程来欣赏我和伊曼纽尔的演出么，嗯？我亲爱的帕帕基诺，为这感情的可怜人唱上一曲吧！”

那沉默良久的席卡内德忌惮地瞥了科洛雷多一眼，又将视线放回莫扎特身上，“可真为难我了……好吧、好吧， _我们以爱情来自我取乐，惟有它能维系生存！_ ”

“ _爱情化苦难为甜美，_ ”莫扎特唱着解开了席卡内德的皮带，装模作样地在胯下的鼓包处深吸一口气，“ _人人愿为它奉献生命！_ ”

“ _活着的日夜因爱情精彩，它按自然之轨周转！_ 啊我可敬的作曲家，你就别作弄我了……”席卡内德略显通俗俏皮的嗓音在莫扎特把脸埋进敞开的档口时陡然发紧，有些慌乱地支起腿享受温吞快意。

“伊曼纽尔，你真好闻——唉？！”莫扎特被猛地拖起发出一声惊叫，准确无误地抓住亲王主教的衣领维持平衡。

乐师的口中在烧着一团小火，同时蒸烤着两个上位者的气息，科洛雷多选择性地忽略掉席卡内德的存在，一心一意地通过交溶的唾液为莫扎特打上自己的印记。他能感受到莫扎特在信息素的侵袭下逐渐温顺软化，意乱情迷地环过他的头颈更用力地搅上齿舌，焦急地将他的手拉向腿间隔着布料翕张的深红缝洞——这才是真正为繁衍做足准备的迹象，科洛雷多有幸记得那些个催人兴致勃发的场面，他的莫扎特会取走他的革质手套，扶着他的手掌完全盖没那被体液涤洗得湿滑发亮的阴唇，引过他的手指向内掐上其间红肿的软肉，然后牢固地交叠膝盖夹住他的小臂。

莫扎特也确实这样做了，大腿上的浅淡毛发蜷曲在科洛雷多教袍长袖的褶皱里，弯起的弧度一如现下弓伏的身体。科洛雷多卸劲地轻轻捏了捏，这向来不善忍耐的莫扎特便吐出又一滩腥臊的水顺着指节淌进他的袖口，在缎面上洇出几点深渍。身体的记忆竟也能以荒淫相称，科洛雷多从那因吸饱水分而紧紧绷在下体的底裤中撤出手，转而拍上莫扎特的脸庞，提醒这熟透了的繁育者认清是谁探入他理应铺满种粒的浅沼。

“科洛雷多主教，科洛雷多……唔！您把手拿开，别到时候责怪我弄脏了您！”稍微清醒过来些的莫扎特又进入了张牙舞爪的状态，四肢并用地推搡着神色漠然的科洛雷多，在对方重新用拇指按上会阴前后刮擦时不争气地冒出粘腻的吟哦，“哈嗯——您、可给我滚远点吧！噫……不行，别摸了……”

意志薄弱如此，不堪一击。科洛雷多好笑地回到那块最为浸润的地方钳着棉布压上阴蒂周围绛色的嫩肉，拉开莫扎特的膝盖让这嚣张的流氓像离了海的鱼一样辗转挣动，却怎么也逃不出他颇具技巧的亵玩。最终他好心地伸入缠在腿根的白布边缝里用两指掐住那脆弱的凸起拧动，莫扎特闭眼咬牙发出孱羸的哼声，粗喘着将无用的精液泄在自己的腹部，两条直腿酸软地倚住科洛雷多的臂膀，愈发活跃的小核意犹未尽地突突搏动着。

“莫扎特，你又把这里弄得一塌糊涂了。席卡内德先生，想你也该是看够了，也许你愿意暂时接管一下这位性欲的可怜人？”事实上科洛雷多并没有征求许可的意图，他只是礼貌性地顺势询问一句，就把莫扎特扔在那剧院经理的怀里。

~*~

_请务必同我讲清，尊敬仁慈的先生哟，我为何定要遭受这般折磨与恫吓？_

席卡内德反射性地搂住莫扎特汗水遍布的身体，他的合作人已在高潮的余韵里沉沦了一圈，再次陷入理智与情热的斗争中。他斜睨着那张郁结而愤恨的脸忍不住在亲王主教背过身时安抚地落下一串吻，莫扎特像得了便宜的小鸽子似的咯咯笑起来，脱下腰臀的束缚跨坐在席卡内德的勃起上。

老天，小驴蹄子可终于是想起他来了！明明他起初就是被拜托帮忙的那个，怎么就又成了这对前伴侣战火的牺牲品？这萨尔茨堡的大主教也真是奇怪，不晓得是在炫耀个什么劲儿——沃尔夫冈和他做的次数哪比得上和科洛雷多的！席卡内德暗忖着揉了揉莫扎特还算是有手感的屁股，就感觉到一些湿乎乎的玩意儿穿过他的外裤沾在了里头，看来今天莫扎特的汁水格外充裕——难道是为两个人做好了准备？

他在幻想中感叹着这深藏不露的淫荡，收起针刺的莫扎特足以假扮出清纯可人的姿态，仿佛未经开苞的处子一般迷惑感官。但有一点特别有意思的在于，再怎么伪装也该只是情趣使然的刻意言行所致，而莫扎特的少许固有反应却一副遭人用心研琢的样子，让席卡内德不由得猜想起这俩人过往情事的种种癖好，科洛雷多钟意的或许就是自然而然的稚气，刚巧他心悦的也大同小异，那是怎样闪着光的活力啊，晶晶亮亮得叫他移不开眼！艾蕾诺尔必定也会喜欢上这鼎鼎有名的作曲家！

“科洛雷多，您怎么还不走？窥探隐私是王公贵族们的爱好么？”莫扎特含浑地说道，一边拦下席卡内德的右手舔过棕褐色的护腕和与其相接的掌心，惹来同一只手扽了扽他泛粉的精巧鼻头。

席卡内德挺了记腰身，满意地收获了一声绵长的嗔叫，多话的天性使他按耐不住地冲着科洛雷多开口，“我想秉持光明的萨拉斯特罗祭司长不曾觊觎帕米娜公主， _怎么就不能赐予我们仁慈，让爱情的鸟儿去到它们的安乐窝呢？_ ”

谁知科洛雷多竟顶了回来，“我可没说我是萨拉斯特罗，而你、席卡内德先生，你本就不是塔米诺王子，手上拿的也只是银铃罢了，怎么就不放下帕米娜去找你的帕帕吉娜呢？当然了，莫扎特若能被称为王女，那夜后势必得再疯个十倍二十倍了！”

“我看您才是夜后，鬼话连篇、强取豪夺，要是真真切切地信了您， _连那死神的黑夜都度不过……_ ”插入后穴扩张的手指削去了莫扎特的凌人气势，懒散的鼻音掺在迸出的话语中，像午后暖阳下的倦怠猫咪嗷嗷作态，他以指腹点上舌面扭头望向科洛雷多，“比起这些，我还得万分感谢您赏脸看了魔笛呢——不知道把您的精液灌进这儿一次足不足够值回票价？”

莫扎特甚至哂谑地撅了撅后臀，好塌下腰编出一条奶白的曲线。待席卡内德哑然地自衣衫半褪的亲王主教身上回过神来，这简陋的小木床上已经坐了三个身形高挑的成年男性了，并且其中最为纤细的正埋首在科洛雷多的鼠蹊间吞吐那胀大发烫的性器，席卡内德则就着莫扎特外阴的液体开拓臀缝中的小洞。这里的反应没有接通生殖腔的入口如此急切得想被填满，但也温和地反啜着他的手指，拌出几句前头的哼鸣。有时他抽插的间隙太过短暂，莫扎特会求救似的躲向科洛雷多的身前，这尊贵的阁下亦将流连在前情人眼中的视线抽离，像冰棱一般捅刺在席卡内德脸上，无言地责难着。

天底下有谁忍得了这般憋屈，暂且不论分出个先来后到，怎么同张床上的行事作风也得看人颜色！席卡内德忿忿地拍了下近处白花花的侧臀，脱下一半裤子就把阴茎抵进这两面派的后穴里，左右哪只耳朵都不听莫扎特急促的呜咽，把人顶弄得径直哭出了声。完璧的甬道在间续的啜泣中吃嚼他滴出的前液与全部的柱体，内外缩合着将他领上天国半途。他颌边的汗珠啪地溅在莫扎特的背中，那温热的肉肠蓦地绞咬一记，席卡内德抿着嘴吞咽一声，犹如回击般展手贴于小片聚合的咸水朝莫扎特的肩头抹开，同时拱近髋骨更亲密无间地轧过所经的一切敏感带与致命点。

啊，沃尔夫冈，这都归罪于科洛雷多挑起的逆反心！我算是懂你为什么总同他争执了，这可不就是他滑稽的人格魅力么？席卡内德无心控制手上的力道，那深粉皮肤表面的淤红痕迹更叫他斗志昂扬起来，他开始在音乐家柔软的躯体攻城掠地，却时不时怜惜地逗三两下小肚子上的嫩肉——他当然不会说这就像为生育而储存的养料，莫扎特不习惯类似的议论。

“伊、伊曼纽尔，你今天……呃嗯、好焦躁！是……是因为有这蠢货在吗？”莫扎特皱起眉由着科洛雷多将喷撒在睫毛上的浊液揩干净，自己擦下鼻尖的两点舔进嘴里，他忽然想到了什么一般嘻嘻笑起来，又被迅疾顶撞得把笑音压回喉咙发出震荡的咕噜声，“唔唔……不愧是顶天立地的男子汉哪，帕帕基诺！ _为那胜利，坚定、忍耐呵，沉、沉默！_ ”

科洛雷多把莫扎特扶成跪坐的姿势，以紧实的胸膛支撑起另一人的重量，“席卡内德先生的嘴大概是上了金锁，你若寻不到那三位侍女，就别妄想解开这咒了。”

“科洛雷多大人啊，你把我摆成这般模、模样……可不就便宜了那个捕鸟人！”莫扎特天真地想向亲王阁下求取帮助，反被固定在原位承受压迫腰脊的酥麻感钉打着齿根，以至他绷紧的腿肚和脚背抽起筋来。

席卡内德满怀善心地降下手背摩挲着莫扎特的大腿内壁，快活地切身感受细小的战栗和隐匿的恐惧，“是啊，莫扎特先生，你这告天鸟就安心住在我的金丝笼里，饮着甘甜泉水去作主教大人的餐点吧！”

他抬手抓握过莫扎特的脖颈卡上滚动的喉结，瞬间的窒息让这自由的鸟后仰着倒在他的肩头，收拢的臀缝攥紧深埋内里的性器，推挤、包裹、刺激，饶是席卡内德也只能在这出其不意的峰顶屈服投降，将精液尽数送入冲刷热烫的肠壁。他留意到莫扎特的性器根本没能漏出丁点东西来，就是底下的花穴正溢出新鲜醇厚的蜜津，看来单纯的指奸压根无法喂饱伟大的创作者，那里在竭尽全力诱动他和科洛雷多，放肆嘈吵着标记与成结。

~*~

_那么，你将成为我的未婚夫？我只仰仗你抹去我的忧伤！_

浸湿的床褥同半褪的睡袍压在侧躺的身下，他刚喘匀一口气，前后就都罩上了两股嘶嘶着征服与占有的气味，他能尝出垫在那些过激欲望下作为缓冲的保护——他的的确确更偏爱温和的触碰，但他渴求的腔体并不认同，它受暴戾的征兆吸引，它要他被残忍地打碎重塑，成为别人言听计从的所属品。

莫扎特曾认输一次，他匍匐在自身的欲念下与科洛雷多交合，过了段大脑空白、合不上腿的日子，他源源不断的骚水几乎涂划在主教宫的大小厅室，让他偶尔担心整座屋子会不会都沾上了他的味道，然而比起这个，他更害怕哭喊着将科洛雷多称为爸爸时有好事之人在墙外偷听，以此来揶揄他甩不脱孩童的德性，仰赖权力的滋养爱护。他无法静心创作，他被拴在科洛雷多身边，像只调养精良、好用来夸耀的白兔。

以是他拒绝承担第二次认输的后果，他在蜂蝶丛中略过，他不再考虑寻求稳定存续的关系，他向相中的男人女人们裸露身体，尽管他们仅有机会粗浅了解他的一部分，他们也能在一夜的浪荡里领受他所带来的欣快。直到他遇上席卡内德，趋利的共性让他们结成一对践踏道德的益伴，他们彼此欣赏，从不相互禁锢，他们的爱也火热得扶摇上天，却总可以刹那冷却得直跌冰窖。伊曼纽尔能做一辈子帕帕基诺，他也乐得做一时虚假的帕帕吉娜。

何况科洛雷多与席卡内德是如此相像！莫扎特自信称能随时随刻分别辨出俩人，可他这回想不清明了——眼前的男人穿着规整的白衬衣靠坐床头，稍短的金发落下几缕垂在额角，纵然有些凌乱但怎么看都是那位可恶主教，异样之处在于这张脸上近乎调笑的表情，科洛雷多何时有过这样一副吊儿郎当的样貌吗？他折过身瞥向背后，亚麻布的粗糙触感让他知悉了这是他的好伙计，然而席卡内德的嘴角是这样严峻的式样吗，那目光里又是怎样的决意？

他被箍住下颚掰了回去，科洛雷多又覆上他肿胀的嘴唇，舌尖怜爱地扫过侧壁，生狠地封住他的呼吸，让那带着冷意的信息素浸没官能，他颤抖着扣紧科洛雷多的手，小心地汲取念想的味道。钝痛的宫腔叫他沥出几滴眼泪，席卡内德热切地吻过他鬓边的湿痕，并起两根手指将他洞口滑出的浊液朝前糊抹过会阴，再翻开遮掩的肉瓣突入阴道首端，在狭窄的幽径里抠弄迂流的爱液。他像个关不上的黄铜闸管一样倾泻着各道各处的水分，进犯者们隐忍的鼻息熨烫过他的肩胛、耳骨和被揉捏肿大的乳头，将他稳稳地夹在高热的肉体间继续升温、出汗、烧溶，泡发成石榴的酡红色，没有任何多余的甜言蜜语或架词混渎，他上下三处小巧的果实落在他们的指腹，驯顺地任其转拧弹拨。

“不，不……这太难受了，”他摇着头向下蹭动被铺，缩蜷的脚趾耙出一道道皱褶，还不时碰上另二人的衣裤，死挣着将浑沌的意识从溺毙的体感中解救，疲倦的声音沙哑细软地咕囔道，“赶快放过我吧——放过我……呜！你们、俩！？”

剧烈的快感像要把他扯裂似的自下腹传来，前后的通路都由阴茎堵得密密实实，他的吸气遏在喉口深处，嘴角接连汩出涎水洇湿了枕套，他的视野朦胧地浮出灰褐的斑点，又散开变为无数闪动的暗块，他干瞪着双眼，被尽数填充的愉悦与胀痛使他丧失了对自己的控制权，饥渴的内部自主地吸吮起侵入的两柄性器，它想锁住那些柱体榨出用以孕育的必需品，感激地咽下所有的汁液，催动他的腺体再度释放信息素达到更难以撤离的交融。

席卡内德握住他的右膝向外架开腿，留出宽敞些的空间方便挺动，科洛雷多不慌不忙地沉下身子向上顶进收缩的阴道，在席卡内德碾过后方肠道中的肉腺时，他能感觉到科洛雷多驾轻就熟地以某种恒定的频率搓动他的阴核、叩击他生殖腔的秘门，双手因而酥软地瘫在胸前，他想也许是晴天的霹雳于体内炸开，密匝的颤动弥漫在每条神经让他头皮发麻，他好不容易又终于找回了发声的方式，他哼哼唧唧着自己也听不懂的字句，他想呼喊伊曼纽尔或是希罗尼姆斯，闷在咽喉里的只有断断续续的哀泣、低吟与咒骂。

他唾弃剧作家一时兴起的占有，唾弃亲王主教强硬如常的征服，唾弃他被动的自我保护是如此不堪一击，在床板的咯吱响动里阖拢双目逃避现实——他挚爱粗暴的侵犯，在不可计数的高潮间将自己润滑得更易于操弄。

“沃尔夫冈，你热情得让我动容。不得不提亲王阁下的技术着实不错，或说，他可把你剖析透彻了……你喜欢这样的力度吗？我和科洛雷多大人将你服侍得称心吗，看看你的脸！我猜最敏感的妓女都露不出这样污七八糟的表情——”席卡内德舔上莫扎特后颈的腺体，挑逗似的叼起其上的嫩皮引来轻微的抽息与瑟缩，“您来说说，浪荡至此的妻子，真会有人愿与他结合么？”

“席卡内德先生，在莫扎特大师的圣地中可不存在罪孽， _予他一只友谊之手，就能带他一道走向终了的乐园，世人互相爱护，敌人互相宽恕_ ——我讲的对吗，莫扎特？”科洛雷多抓住莫扎特的髋骨攻破了生殖腔的细缝，席卡内德了然地握过音乐家竭力挥动的两臂收束在瘦弱的胸膛前。

莫扎特惊恐地体验着他所谓的圣地被强制操开，他脑中眩晕，无力地扭合两腿抵御腔壁的抽搐，鼓胀的头部正顺利地嵌入那失陷的软和境地，在高亢的呻吟中伊曼纽尔真正地将他进献给了那位大人，附带他委屈抗议的泪水。

但科洛雷多良心发现似的退了出来，利落地擦过那圆润的鼓凸，两股精液先后洒在莫扎特的阴部，让他也尖叫着射在床单上。

他昏沉地挪了挪身子，缓慢地将自己窝成一小团，嗓子火燎一般难受，他听见皮带金属扣的脆响，迟钝地想到那两人根本没来得及剥下能算作齐楚的衣冠，单只他一个像件便宜耐用的礼物，连装饰的丝带都不曾配备，这算哪门子主角？而席卡内德还在坚持搔刮他孔缝中的爱液，潮靡的响动敲打着他的耳膜与许久不见的羞耻心，科洛雷多捋开了他蓬乱的前发，温柔地盖戳下一枚似乎含有歉意的吻。

“……伊曼纽尔，你到底是个无赖。”莫扎特困倦地喃喃说道，“我可看清你了……”

席卡内德闻言执过莫扎特的腕行了个半吊子吻手礼，“这世上负心人何其多，总不差我这么一个。你要是乐意拿我来写个叫‘莫扎特的婚礼’的曲子，也不是什么难答应的事。”

“你就自己去找点荆棘拌上猫毛辫子咀着吃吧，席卡内德大师。”莫扎特甩开席卡内德的手，随意拢了拢肩头的睡袍。

科洛雷多哼了一声，替莫扎特拉上外袍，“莫扎特，鉴于你并没有如约退还戏票原价，那帕米娜爱情的玫瑰是赠给我了么？”

“您还记得三位仙童的告诫吗—— _‘可把嘴闭上吧，先生’！_ ”莫扎特佯装愠怒地挠上科洛雷多忍笑的嘴。


End file.
